The Edge of the World
by Blackbuster12
Summary: When the world starts to reject me,I could do nothing.Soon this world -not me- will turn into something monotonous,un-continued,so my body can't keep up./we need to teleport her to another world,leaving us/ the ending... 'But the flame of Vongola will always live in my heart' this story is made of my melancholic for the ending KHR. OC,romance included.
1. Chapter 1

**Minna-san! T_T I'm so sad.. I feel like a hollow is growing in me.. sigh, you all must be know why..**

**Anyway I made this for all KHR fans, that are feeling both sad and happy. Please read it and tell me what is lack from this story, so I won't feel like alone..**

**Warning : typos, OOC, OC** (but feel free if you want to take this original character as a representative of yourself)

_**I've NEVER owned and WON'T EVER own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! at all.**_

_**And I adore Amano-san from the depth of my heart.**_

_Enjoy please…_

.

.

.

.

.

CRAASSH. JLEB.

I stare the man in front of me, and continue to all men that I 've taken down. I sigh and disappear both sword on my hand. I take my phone and connect a number.

Teet. Teet. "Hello?"

"Boss, I've done your request."

"Hoh? Teto? Well that's good."

I clinch my jaw. "Umm, Boss?"

"Huh? What's up?"

"Err, about my aniki, is he..."

My boss laughs. Then the voice on the opposite side switched.

"Teto-kun? What's up?"

I sigh in massive relief. He is safe and sound, after went on a long mission that took almost 3 months. Three months, man! "Aniki? You all right?"

"Maa, your voice sounds trembling, Sis. I'm the one who should ask you that. So, just fine?"

I smile a large smile. Ah, thank God, he's my most precious family left. Real family, I mean. Vongola is a family, but well, you know what I mean. And judging from what he's look like and how he behaves, no one could resist to have such brother. He's too fine, cheerful, careful, kind and warm.

"Yeah, thanks. Tell the Boss I'll be right back. And my thanks to him."

"Okay. Anything else? Any message for your Tako-kun?"

My cheeks felt hot. "Just make sure that he does all his job that the Boss tells him to do. And don't eat my cheesecake. Just that."

"Maa, haha, sure thing, Sis. Any message for me? I'm your aniki!"

You laugh cheerfully. "Okay, Bro. Take me on a dinner in a cafe this night okay? To celebrate your return."

"What? Oh my, well, for my little sister then.."

"See ya."

The call disconnected. With a very big smile, I walk on the Vongola Decimo base direction. Ah, it feels good. My brother just came back and my mission is a success.

But the happy atmosphere doesn't actually stays long enough.

.

.

.

"Great job, Teto. Thanks for your hard work!" a brunette in his 24 with caramel eyes smiles to me brightly, but more gentle than usually he did until 4 years ago. His grey tuxedo is neatly buttoned. Sawada Tsunayoshi is still the same person with much careness for his friends since ten years ago.

"Yeah, Tsuna-boss! It's a great day for me."

"Maa, sorry for making you worry all this time. But now I'm back!" the man beside Tsuna says.

I rush to him and hug him in massive power. Ah, my black haired brother, just like me. The Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi. My Takeshi-nii. I feel him chocked so I stop. "Sorry, Nii."

"No problem," he says as he rounds his both arm around my neck and soon I'm already in his embrace. Okay, this felt totally warm and comforting, not like mine before. He pecks my forehead, then let me go from his warm embrace. Oh, surely I would be very happy to be in his embrace a little longer. Much longer is even better. I haven't seen him since the last three months. So I hug him back once again. That didn't feel enough, though.

BRAKK.

"Tsuna! Let me go for some special training with Colonello to the extreme! I'm a bit empty in mission this week, so how 'bout that? I promise I'll be back if there's something important!"

"O-okay Onii-san. You don't have to shout, ya know."

With that, Ryohei dashes out. "Everyone seems happy today," I comment.

While we are talking each other, the door cracks open –okay, not exactly cracks, just to be dramatic– and a silver haired guy in tuxedo steps in. His hair looks messy and he himself looks pissed. I wonder why this guy is always murmuring and get annoyed by anything.

"Cih, what's that suppose to mean, that basta- oh! Jyuudaime! Sorry, I think I stepped into a wrong room, not mine. Sorry, Tenth!" he bows to Tsuna.

"What? Sure Gokudera-kun. You look so tired. Why don't you take a rest first?"

He shakes his head. "No. My job as the Right-hand Man has to be my priority now. But sure, thanks, Jyuudaime! You're so kind."

"Ahahaha," Tsuna laughs with here-we-go-again expression. The habit of the old Gokudera shows itself. "Hey, Gokudera-kun, you haven't came back since three months ago right? Here, you must be want to meet Teto," the Boss gestures his hand to point me. And standing here, I just grin awkwardly.

"Err, good to see you again Hayato," I said with kind-of-trembling voice. Crap! What a shame. Actually, I'm really glad to see him again after such a long time I haven't. He went on a same mission with my brother, a good pairing of guardian, I think. But it becomes awkward because I know he will torture me like always or something like that. We almost always arguing and often fighting –just like Mukuro and Hibari. Gokudera stare at me with his eyebrows bend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he throws his face away. A tinge of red color appears on his face and I brust of laugh.

"Ha! Hayato, your face is red!" I point his face as I laugh out loud. Tsuna and Takeshi-nii laugh in a lower voice, but that's clear that they both very happy to see an '_embarassed'_ and _'blushed'_ version of Gokudera. He is way to prestidge.

"Cih, shut up, Baka-onna!" he shouts. I grin. Piuhh, the ice is now breaks, and that brings me comfort. I still taunt on him while Tsuna take a cup of coffee. I feel so… happy? What, like today is the best day I've ever felt until this second. Both my Takeshi-nii and my Hayato are now back. _My_ Hayato? Seriously? Or at least I hope so. To be honest, we are acouple since about three years ago. Not to mention that we still often arguing each other. If one of us was too impatient or in a bad mood, we will get on a fight using dying will flame and weapon without any hesitation.

"Just shut up already!" he shouts again as he brings out his weapon. Oh-ow, dynamites! The Boss will be angry if the mansion gets explode.

"Aye, Hayato! I understand. Don't start to use your dynamites! The Boss will be stress and it will ruin this beautiful day! I want everybody to be happy today, okay?"

He stops and bows to the Boss. Then he walks near the door to lean his back on it. He sighs and mutters something. He must be pissed. Well, even if he isn't, he almost always looks that way.

A noise passes at the out side of the door, and that caught on my attention. That voice.. it must be Lambo. I often play with him -especially when it comes to face Hibari's anger or Mukuro's irritating attitude-, sometimes I bought him sweets or grape milk. Because I haven't met him in a week due to my mission, I plan on go over him, so I walk to the door. But before I open it, I stop and walk back to Takeshi-nii. I hug him once more and give him a peck on his cheek. "Welcome back, aniki."

Yamamoto smiles warmly as I let him go. Then I walk to Gokudera –that is actually standing right next to the door– and without a sign give a slight kiss on his lips. "And welcome back for you too."

He surprised –or more like astonished– because this is the first time I've ever kiss him. It's not that I didn't want to before, but our relationship is... unique. Not like any other pairs. And he even barely admits me on public. That's good, though. I like him that way. And still, his behavior is like he wanted to be 'bitten to death', in Hibari's version. Sigh...

Okay, put that aside, I run through the door over Lambo, and see him in panic. His hand is holding something silver and shiny, I don't know what it is. But nevermind, I ask Lambo out. "Lambo, what's wrong?"

"Step out, Ahou-onna! Let me handle this thing myself!" he cries out and jerks my hand off his shoulder as I approach him. I lift my eyebrows, confuse, but soon I know why he panic as like he has a phobia.

Hibari walks toward our direction with his deathglare and his deadly threatening aura. His tonfas in both hands and his flame of dying will surround him, preparing for a real battle. Gosh, Lambo must be done something out of Hibari's rules in Hibari's territory. And Hibari got pissed, he must be planning on bites Lambo to death, while Lambo himself wants to beat Hibari because he dislike him –and of course Lambo knew that his chance of winning over Hibari is under 0,0000001% ratio. But he insisted.

I smell dangerous thing would happen if I don't stop this. So I gulp and turn my face to Hibari.

"Err, Hibari, could you please.. just forget about this? I promise to keep him from coming over your place again." Soon I regret I said that. If course, it was stupid to ask Hibari -I repeat, Hibari!- to stop from doing something he had already determined about.

"Okay so, Lambo, will you please just stop and apologize?" And that even much more suck.

"You nuts! Let me handle this! I'm not a stupid weak child anymore!"

Hibari is getting serious now. Uh-oh! There's no time to wait whether Lambo agrees with me or not.

"_You_ nuts!" I yell at him and on the next second, I grab his shirt and dash outside, take him with me. Gah! This stupid child...

On the backyard I stop and release him. "What the hell?! Stop treating me like a child! Ahou-onna!" he yells frustatedly.

"_What the hell_?! Don't make any problem with him! You won't gonna make it this time. If want to beat him, wait and train hard! That takes time but it worth it!" I yell back at him, irritated and incredibly upset with. "Even with years of training... I'm not sure I can beat him. We definitely get stronger as the time rolls, but so does he. But it's not there is no way of beat him no matter how small it is. Nothing last forever, so does his victory."

Lambo stunned. He looks like a child who just got a surprise gift from the person he thought they wouldn't.

"But I don't say that that chace will comes in a very short way. He's the strongest guardian, got it?" I hurried to add.

Lambo calmed down. He starts to plucks the grass off and he gazes toward the blue huge sky above. The sky... that overwhelms the earth, even the cloud can't be there if there's no sky.

"The sky... will always lead us and protect us, right?" suddenly Lambo asks.

I surprised. "So do the storm, the rain, the mist, the cloud, the sun and of course the lightning that back the sky up."

"Will it remains forever? Or.. could they?"

"What?"

"The synchronize and harmony of them."

I stay quiet. That... is exactly what I really want to happen. "I hope so, Lambo," I said.

"And what about the 'nothing lasts forever'?"

I sigh. Somehow I feel a very small hollow starts to grow inside me."I... I don't really understand, Lambo," I wishper. But in my heart, I pray desperately that their harmony will last forever. Oh.. just please..

I stand up after a few minutes of silence. I haven't got myself steady when pain strikes through my head. The feel of it is unbearable. I drop on my knees and hold my head while my heartbeats start to beat faster and faster, uncontrolled.

What is this? Why the pain is this much? I'm having a hard time even just to breath. And every time I try to do that, my lungs ache in tremendous pain.

"Teto? Teto what's wrong?" Lambo asks panicly but I can't even move my head to tell him, too stunned and drowned with the pain.

As the pain rises into such unbearable stage, I fall off and lay on the ground.

Then darkness strucks.

.

.

.

Fuzziness crawling my head. I try to move my head, but it feels very heavy so I give up. My eyelids felt very heavy but I forced them open.

The first thing to struck into my sight is bright blinding light above. I narrow my eyes for a moment, trying to adjust them in this hurting light. Once I did, I tilt my head to see in what place I am. Wall of shiny iron, with a door made of steel. I think I know what is this place…

"Teto! You are awake! How do you feel?"

I turn my head around that direction to see who's asking. There I see a woman with long scarlet hair, checking, her back to her computer, stares at me, worries.

"Uh, not bad. What happen? Why…," I remember what has happened before I had a black out. That pain.. "did I… did something happen with me so that happened?" I answer weakly as I try to sit up.

"Umm I don't know yet. I tried to find out what is actually made you undergo that, but I found nothing. Like there's actually nothing happened with you. So I came up with a decision that you just too tired. Where did you go on the latest mission? What's the request?" she–Bianchi– asks me as she turns a mini computer on. I shake my head– she doesn't see that though.

"There's not much difference than the other mission. The Boss' usual request. Nothing such a very important one. That kind of job will be given to his guardians."

Bianchi nods. But she still looks unsatisfied yet. I can't help but feel sympathy to her. Usually she would find out her patient's problem immediately, but now given the fact that nothing actually happened to me. I feel weird, though. That kind of pain attack wouldn't be nothing such too tired or so. It was un-normal. Bianchi must be feels that way either.

Right now, I'm already alright as nothing has happened to me back then. This is weird, yet I can't help but feel happy about it. I tell Bianchi that I'm totally fine now and ask her permission to let me go. She looks hesitated for a moment but finally she allows me. So I walk out. There is still one more person I want to meet.

Chrome Dokuro.

Well, yeah, okay, it's actually nothing. It's just that I found something on my way back to the base. And I thought Chrome would be glad to see that 'thing'. So I run and make a call for her.

.

.

"Yo, Chrome!" I say cheerfully while waving my hand at her. Chrome is reading something in her apartement when I come in. She smiles and asks whether I want some cookies or not. I say 'no thanks. Please don't bother'– which is actually the very opposite of my thought and heart. I take the cookies, in the end.

"What's that book?" I ask.

She tilts. "This? Oh, this is something like mechanical stuff, machinery, or whatever you say that. Uh.."

"He? What for?"

"Ehm, well," her cheeks turn red and she takes something– an electronic stuff– out from a bag near her place. "This. Because of this."

"Eheee? A watch? What's up with this thing?"

"You know, this used for communicate, navigator, chip, data-copier, and all. You must have one too, right?"

"Well… I'm not sure…," I roll my brain, searching any memory of this cool-looking thing. Nothing such this watch… navigating… communicate… "AH! I got it! I have the different shape, though. Mine is one-sided-earphone, with a transparent glasses when I need navigating feature."

"Ah, really? That's cool! How'd you get that? Did the Boss actually gave us different shape each?"

"Etoo…," I think again. Hmm, if I'm right, then the fact is Tsuna never gave me that kind of thing. Then from whom did I get that…? Wait, something seems wro– "OH, MAN! I remember now! Actually, I've never got that from Spanner, Irie, or Gianini because the Boss never told them to make one for me! That's just official for his guardians."

"E? Hontou ni? Then..?"

Now my cheeks feel hotter. "Etooo…" I look another direction so I don't have to stare at her. "Um, well.. actually… actually Hayato made this one for me."

Chrome gasps and shut her mouth with her hands. She chuckles and stares with taunting glare on me. "So, the Storm is actually has the same affe–"

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat. So, what's up with your guardian watch?"

Chrome still chuckling, but soon she stops–hardly. "Okay, so, it's broken. I don't know why, but since my latest mission it became like this."

"Have you asked Spanner or Irie? Not Gianini!"

She shakes her head. "Nope. They are in Italy now."

I nod in understanding. I just arrived today so I don't know about that. Uh.. is it really necessary to ask Gianini..? I see that as a bad option. "Then how about Gianini?" I have no choice. Navigator and communicating device is as important as your weapon.

She again shakes her head. "He is also in Italy."

"Hmm..," I feel a bit relieved. But who'll handle this? I think about it again and again, but nothing comes to my mind. "Ah, I'm sorry, Chrome. I have no id–"

I struck my head to the floor. Chrome shrieks and rushes to lit my head up. "T-teto-chan? What's wrong?"

I shake my head in disbelief. How –ehm–' idiot' I am to not realize such thing… we just talked about that several minutes ago! Damn me! "Err, you know Chrome, I think something just bumped into my head. Sorry, that's my fault for forgetting such important thing."

Chrome sits back and sighs. "You scared me, Teto-chan!"

I grin, feel sorry for her. "So this is the idea. I'll take that tiny friend of yours to Hayato. I'm sure he can fix it."

Chrome look surprised with this simple idea and laugh a bit. "Okay then. You sounds to put deep faith on him.."

"Oh, crap! Just cut it off!"

She laughs again. "Anyway, you called me first right? What did you want to show me?"

I gasp. Oh, for Takeshi's favorite sushi, really! I totally forgot that! "Err, sorry, I forgot. Then here…," I reach out for my pocket. Hmm, where is it? I'm sure I bring it along…

I paralyzed. A sudden pain struck my head. This is happening again. I hold my head tightly. My head hurts more. Then followed by the uncontrolled heartbeat. I hold my chest and groan, trying very hard to get fresh air into my lungs. I can't breath. What is this? Every inch of my body are aching with pain now. This is worse than the last attack.

"U-ugh, Ch-chro–" I try to speak but end up hurting my chest more. My senses start to fade away. I'm going to fall into the darkness… again. I hear Chrome's voice, far away from my place. I feel like all my cells are trying desperately to free themselves from an invincible cage, breaking its wall. I can't hold this anymore. This is unbearable..

An enormous-great pain stabs my heart. This is my breakdown.

A super tiny piece of my consciousness still remains. And somehow, from that tiny piece of awareness, I feel it. I feel a heartbreaking thought.

I feel like this world is starting in rejecting me.

.

.

.

.

.

_I feel fuzzy. My head stunning._

"This is the last thing that everyone would hope for."/"The world is starting to reject her…"

_Less than a week left for me._

"Why on earth.. I refuse to believe this."/ "No way.."

_It's the first time to see him in tears._

"Just let it be, Hayato."/"THIS ALL IS JUST A DAMN FUDGE!"

_This is the first time he is so desperate._

"Niichan.. everyone, please leave it. It's this world…"

It's just this world that rejecting me.

**Next chapter, final chapter. Cheer me up please.. KHR is ending.. So, critics and advises accepted gladly..**

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna-san! I'm sorry for the late update! And also I'm sorry that the story isn't ending this chapter. That was my intention in the first time, but when I finished it, it is way too long to taken on one chap so I divided it into two chaps. Please wait for the third (although it was actually in this chapter hehe).**

**Enjoy, minna!**

**I've NEVER and WILL NEVER EVER own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Warning: OOC, typos, the not-so-well grammars, OC**

It feels fuzzy. My surrounding is spinning around me, and bright white light fills this room. I close my eyes immediately, all these stuffs is hurting me. I hear low voices mumbling each other, the sound of 'tiiiit tit tiiit tit tiiiit tit tit' from the computer seems familiar on my ears. Also the talking people's voice are like people that I know.. I set my ears to their conversation more carefully.

"This isn't a normal case! I've checked her before," a woman's voice says. I know her, it's Bianchi.

"But Bianchi-san, there's nothing wrong with her, it's just...," a man's voice. I bet it's Irie. His nervous way of talking is easily recognize, plus his trembling voice.

"Cut it, Irie! I knew it! I knew that you hid something from me, from us!"

"Bianchi-san -"

"This isn't a small matter! She's been unconscious for 4 days!"

What? Seriously?

I hear Irie sighing. He takes a deep breath. "I got it. But please call the others first. This is just my hypotheses, but if you insisted, I'll tell you. But I warn you, nobody will like it."

I hear footsteps walk away. The door open and shutted. I think it must be Bianchi herself that calls the other. I can't move my body without even a slightest pain. Every time I try to move even just my head, the pain starts to come over. So I give it in.

Irie seems to stay in this room, because I hear sounds of typed keyboard. He sighs.

"I hope my hypotheses is wrong.. Please God..," I hear him mumbles.

Curiousness and a bit of frightened feel crawl up into my mind. What is actually happening with me?

Several minutes later, the door again slammed open and I hear more -a lot- footsteps coming in. I keep myself quiet and motionless. I got a feeling that if I get up now, Irie won't tell them what is actually happening -his hypotheses, though.

"I've brought them, Irie. Tell us now," Bianchi says.

"What is this about? Is her condition getting better?" a man's voice says. My stomach hurts in sudden. That's Yamamoto. He sounds anxious. Oh man, that's the last thing I wanna hear.

Irie takes a very deep breath. "Okay so, Bianchi-san tried to find out what is happening with Teto-san, but medical way didn't work out. No problem was detected. So I tried to make a team work with her, mechanical and medical. That's when I got this hypotheses. An unbelievable one, that's why I didn't wanna tell you guys before. Even I start to think whether I was dreaming when I made it or not. But it seems to grow to a stage when you can't call it as a simple matter. I've been watching her since the last 4 days. Her condition is getting worse."

Somehow I can feel the tense around Yamamoto is growing -even I still keep my eyes closed. To my surprise, Gokudera is the next to response.

"What kind of 'getting worse'? If her condition is worsening just like you told us, have you come up with any solution?" his voice is a bit rough but I could sense a tiny bit of anxiety in it. That makes me happier. Ha!

"That, Gokudera-san, I already thought about that. But first, you guys have to know this."  
Irie stops, sounds hesitate.

"Just tell us already!" Gokudera forces him.

"Shouichi-kun, can you tell us what is the matter? We ought to know about that. Or, if you can't say it in front of this many people, you can just tell this to me. I'm her boss, so this is a part of my responsibility."

"I have the right to hear this too. She is my sister," Yamamoto speaks. I surprised with his forcing tone.

"Right. I know that. And -"

"Let me stay. I don't care if you forbid me, I'll stay," I astonished by Gokudera's interruption. I feel like flying now, my boss, my boyfriend and my brother worrying my condition...

Okay, enough. Cut it out.

"No, I need you all to listen to this. We will need all of you, in the end."

"Then tell us. You waste my time, herbivore."

I almost jolt in astonishment. Whoa, Hibari is also here?! Ck, my biggest and most sadist rival ever! I wonder what did Bianchi says so he bothers to come.

Irie sighs again and again and I start to imagine that his stomachache attack is coming again.  
"You little -"

"Gokudera-kun, give him a minute," Tsuna says.

Irie again takes a deep, deep breath. "From what I see, something weird is happening to her cells, like they can't stay like they were before," he begins to speak. I stunned. "All of them are kind of trying to free themselves from something invincible. I try to find out what is it with electron-microscope, but it was as useless as finding a soul in a rock. So I contacted Spanner to help me, and even asked Byakuran-san about this kind of indication. Afte -"

"Wait, why is that Marshmallow Bastard get involved with this?" that's Gokudera's voice interrupts.

"You know, before I ask him, I found some indication on her -and that seems very familiar with me, so I made the hypotheses before. But I'm not sure yet, so I planned on asking the master."

"Huh? What is that creepy guy mastering? Killing? Many way of making fun with people? Hiih!" I almost shout in happiness. That's Lambo's voice! Someone that like a little brother for me.

"Err, don't say that, Lambo-kun. You guys must be realize what is his speciality, aren't you?"

"Etoo..," even the Boss can't find any answer. Slowly but sure, I feel anxiety creeping into my heart. It... can't be...?

"Space and time," Yamamoto sudden answer seems to surprise everyone, except me -and maybe Irie.

"Space and time?"

"Yeah, Tsuna-kun. You remember when my future self -oh, that's actually on our age now!- brought you guys to defeat him and how he was able to travel into the other worlds? That's it. He is definitely the most fitting person to ask, so I asked him."

"What did he says?" Yamamoto again speaks, the tense in his voice is still there, but now with some... what? Misery? Yeah, a bit like that. I really wanna jump and hug him and tell him that I'm alright now, everything will be alright. But I have to agree with Tsuna. They -we all- ought to know about this. I'm curious myself.

"It's not her body that got damaged. There's actually no problem with her."

"What kind of shit are you talking about?! Then why did this happen to her?! Are you trying to joking with m -"

"Gokudera-kun! Stop!" the Boss' voice shuts him. So, nothing is actually happening with me? But weird, instead of relieved, I feel frightened as something even worse is coming. Why...

I hear Irie takes a very deep breath again -for the I don't know how many times- and says, "It's the world. It's not her that's changing, it's the world -this world-, and us."

The room went silent after that. I am very very, absolutely surprised. What does that mean? They are changing? Then why did that affected me? Didn't he just said that there's nothing wrong with me? I totally don't get it.

And so do they, I guess. Of course, Irie is an exception.

"Wh- Okay! What the hell?! What are you babbling about here?! Don't talk about crap!"

"Gokudera-kun, wai -Hibari-san! Where are you going?"

I hear the door opened. I think that must be Hibari.

"Oi, Bastard! What do you think you are doing?"

The footsteps stop. "Hn? You got a problem?" the cold voice of Hibari said.

"The hell?! You little -"

"Stop, Hayato, Kyoya."

The room again burst in silence. No one dare to oppose him when Tsuna is serious or even angry -especially when he already used their small name. I gulp. He had ever been like this once, but even the Varia Castle destruction matter or Hibari's and Gokudera's destructive style of fighting has never made him this angry. Both Hibari and Gokudera must be out of his patient limit.

So, this is that serious for him. That's the Boss super-intuition said so, and I got the feeling that Tsuna is right.

"Gokudera-kun, please calm down. I know you're nervous here, so do I and Yamamoto and everyone. But please control yourself. And Hibari-san, where are you going?"

To my surprise, I don't hear any apologize from Gokudera. They all are in the stage that... well I dunno how should I call it. Selfish? And soon I realize that Yamamoto doesn't participates in calm the situation down.

Wow, it's unbelievable, man. Really.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asks again, but more like forcing. "It's one of our family here who get on a problem."

A brief silence fills the air.

"Understanding is much easier than believing, but to admit that understanding is even harder. It's the truth lied behind fakeness. The harmony of the sky have to open their deepest recognizing to see the truth."

The door slammed. Hibari must be out.

"That bas -"

"Irie, what is exactly did you mean by the world is changing? And us?" Yamamoto's cold voice seems to surprise everyone, including me.

"That is exactly like what I said. This world -and us- is really changing... turning into something monotonous. But she, she is different. She isn't changing."

An invincible arrow stabs my heart. What..?

I walk to the blue curtain that separates the patient room and the controller room.

"While we are changing into something monotonous -you can say so- she is still... moving."

Now I can see their silhouettes standing behind the curtain.

"Her body can't keep up. They can't accept this change."

I touch the curtain.

"This world is rejecting her."

Right after Irie said so, I slap the curtain. All of them turn to see me -all in guilty face, shocked, terrified. I myself terrified. My heartbeat race faster, eyes wide open in disbelief.

A few seconds after that, a loud horrifying scream echoing from the Vongola Headquarter.

.

.  
.

_What a silent afternoon._

"Kimi ga suki de." / "I feel empty.."

_What a silent night._

"Oops, I think it's going to rain."/ "Silver.. It's for your hair."

_The breeze of his breath on my skin._

"You'll still be my sister."/ "It's ready."

_No, let me stay_.

"Stay alive, Teto."

_**NO!**_

**Uuh, again, I'm so sorry for divided it into two chapters! (so there will be three chapters for the main story, and I also intend to make the epilog, a short one**** ). Please wait for the next chapter. Sorry, again and again and of course,**

**THANK YOU for reading this story… and also.. can I ask for…**

_**REVIEW~?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna! I'm so sorry for the late update! I try my best to finish this as quickly as I can as well as keep the story get better. There will be more romance here for the sake of the plot. Hope it won't be dsappointing! So, here, please enjoy~!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn at all and will never. It's belong to Amano Akira.**

**Typos, OC, much more OOC.**

.

.

.

TESSH.

A drop of water run down the glass of window.

TESH. TESH

Drizzling rain starts to comes down. Much water drops on the window, making the scenery out there no more than a blur. A couple of beetle fly nearer to the window, hoping for a haven. They land on the glass. One more beetle joins them. But then two of them fly away, leaving one of those beetle behind.

Alone.  
That's exactly the same of what I feel right now. I feel like left behind, with no companion, cold and alone and empty.

All alone and empty.

Our talk with Irie back then is replaying in my mind.

**Flashback on**

I drop on my knees, feel like all things that I have is taken away, leave me just an empty shell.

"Sho-shouichi-kun, what is exactly did you mean by 'this' world? You talked like there's any other world," Tsuna's voice is the first to break the silence. Surely I've just noticed that. I'm too.. drowned.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun. That's right. Much, actually. Or at least that's what I've traced."

"Yes, so, were you trying to say that we can.. move her to another world to save her?"

My heart jolts. What? Transferring me into another world? That.. was a joke, right?

"Yes, if we can find another world that matched her frequence or so, she might be able to stay there."  
God...

"What will happen if she stays here?" Yamomoto asked, I can't figure out what is he feeling right now.  
Irie sighs. "How is it like to a living being to be trapped in a stone? Yeah, it is exactly like that."

No way..

"So.. if we want to keep her alive, save her, we have no other choice but to move her?" Tsuna asks again.

"I.. I guess so. I and Spanner have found a world where we think she could stays. It's perfectly matched her frequence. But of course it's all depend on her permission. I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, but I think it is not wise for you to get involved in taking the decision," Irie stops to take a breath then continues, "so how is it... Teto-san?"

I keep quiet. Oh God, how come? I have to move to another world, without anyone beside me, alone?

I'd rather die here.

It is absolutely a no.

"I-Irie, it is a -"

"Move her," an as-hard-as-stone voice surprised me. What's more is that I've heard this voice's owner since I was born to this world. So I know who is this.

My body is trembling. No way...

"What do you mean? Are you sure?" Irie sounds surprised either.

"Yes, please I'm begging you. I can't watch her dying, slowly and hurt."

The hell no way...

"Please! Save my sister!"

_NO!_

**Flashback off**

So here I am, waiting for my 'execution'. I tried to resist, but Yamamoto's face was so heartbreaking and he knelt down in front of me, begging desperately for me to change my mind. Even though my wish is the same, I love my brother, so I can't stand watch him being tormented with all these thought.

Still, imagined that I'll be.. seperated from him, Gokudera, the Boss, and all Vongola family made me (). I almost tried to negotiate with him, but then once again someone shocked me. Gokudera knelt beside Yamamoto, begged me to follow what my brother has said. I went speechless.

How could you guys?!

But now I realize. If I stay here, it won't lessen their misery. Staying here so I won't be alone is just my personally selfish reason. Maybe if I move, I can lessen their burden in their mind.

So, it is for the sake of everyone.

I take a deep breath. Irie said that my body won't hold out for more than six days -from the day before yesterday.

That means three more days remain for me in this world.

I know that my condition is worsening, but when there's another people beside me, I always try to look happy, and never show them how wilt I am. Because it's not proper for me to show that. And also because Yamamoto is stressed more and more everyday.

I stand up, walk out from this room and walk along the corridor. I hear footsteps come closer to my direction from behind, so I turn to see who is it. Oh, Lambo.

"What's wrong, Lambo?"

"Huh? No, it's nothing. By the way, get me some sweets!"

I chuckle. "Uh, I got an oreo cheesecake yesterday. Still left some. Do you want it?" Lambo is the only person beside my brother that I let to eat my precious oreo chresecake.

His eyes widen. "Great job, Ahou-onna!"

"Okay, come on."

The rain is getting heavier as we walk along the corridor toward the kitchen. We are joking each other and Lambo -like always- will yell at me, and I will yell back to him. That is our routinity.  
Just if that could last forever..

.

.

**Tsuna's POV**

I'm sitting on a sofa in Guardian's assembling room, staring at the potrait outside, which is washed by the heavy rain. The few last days past like usual; paperworks, Varia's reparation bill, Hibari destroying a half of large field -which were drive him, and unfortunately me also, into anger of Vongola's Treasurer-, massive hubbub in the headquarter and all.

But somehow I feel empty.

Something's wrong, of course I know it. But I kinda reject to admit that.

Just like what Hibari said.

Irie's space machine is almost done, so that means Teto will be transferred in no time. Of course it's good for her, but selfish part of myself doesn't seems really happy.

Because I'm about to lose one of my family. One of the Vongola.

The door opened, and I see Teto and Lambo coming in.

"Oh, Tsuna-boss! What are you doing here?" Teto asks me immediately as soon as she saw me sitting in this room.

I could feel my heart stabbed by an invincible arrow. Is this person really going to... disappear, from this world?

"Just enjoying watching the rain fall, hahaha. Why are you bringing your guitar?"

Yeah, she likes guitar, and I see Lambo lifts a box which is used as uh.. speaker? I dunno, but Teto often plays it.

"This? Umm, just want to play it. Any request, Boss?"

Yeah, for you to stay with us. "Any song. Sing while playing," only that I could say. We all know she loves singing and it is fascinating to watch and listen to her when she plays her guitar and sings at the same time.

"Eeeeh?! Uh, if the Boss said so -"

The door slammed open and my Right-hand Man steps in.

"Hayato!"

"Gokudera-kun," I says as he turns to me. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Jyuudaime. Just want to.. relax here."

I nod in understanding. It must be Teto.

"Ahou-onna, play!" Lambo yells with his sparkling eyes.

"O-okay. I present this song special for you guys. Too bad that Ryohei hasn't back yet and my brother is.. well, I dunno where he is. And it's almost impossible to bring Hibari here, so everyone here, please enjoy!"

As she starts to plays her guitar, my throat suffocated. I.. I couldn't.. This is too.. I shake my head. She sings that song with all her heart, and the atmosphere here changes in sudden. Gokudera leaves this room immediately after she finishes, and Lambo cries and cries again, so I have to bring him to Bianchi, make Teto alone for awhile in that room.

When I just opened the door to accompany Lambo, I see a shocking scene.

Beside the guardians assembling room door, sits Yamamoto with his back leans on the wall, and his right hand covering his face. He looks.. depressed. He must be heard Teto playing to that song.

This is the first time I see him so desperate.

I decide not to bother him, so I take Lambo to Bianchi.

.

**Teto's POV**

I strum my guitar randomly, playing various songs to kill the time. Ah, I shouldn't say that. I should be enjoying my time left as much as I can. This room is so quiet, and Tsuna hasn't back yet.

"Hello."

I lift my head to see the Boss coming. What a coincidence!

"Boss, how's.. uh, Lambo?"

Tsuna smiles bitterly. "Don't worry, Teto, he just.. sad."

"Sigh, he is already fifteen! Ck, crying like a baby is a bit..," I shrug. Tsuna chuckles. Then a brief silence taking over.

"Boss, have I ever made you upset or disappointed you?" those words slip through my mouth before I could stop them. Crap!

"Eh? Etoo...," Tsuna speechless. I feel nervous. I shouldn't be sentimental all of the sudden, even though my emotion of feeling hurt, lonely, and empty drove me this way. But to my surprise, Tsuna, my Boss, smiles warmly, almost with guilt in his face. "I'm proud of you, Teto. You'll remain as my family -our family- forever. And as the Vongola."

I could feel my eyes getting hotter, and my sight turns blur. "Re-really? I mean.. I did much mistakes and I often.. made problems.. for you.. a-and.. for the.. the Vongola.. I-I..," I'm sobbing. I can't remain cool and calm all the way. This man is my -our- Boss that I put respect and faith in. He's just too kind.. and full of understanding. He turned into a very wise man since the first time he was chosen to be the Decimo -that was a very clumsy and 'dame'. I'm not his one of his guardians, yet he treats me as respectful as he does with the other guardians. "I don't ever want to leave you guys! I want to stay here with Vongola! Huaa," I burst out of tears. "I'd rather die here! Or else.. I.. I..," I couldn't finish my line.

Tsuna comes over to me, pats my head gently, and pulls me into his embrace. One of his palm placed on my hair, and his other palm pats my back as to comfort me.

"Remember, Teto, when something -disaster, calamity, or else- get us in, that doesn't mean that it is the end. It's not just you, but all of us feel that too," Tsuna stops. "We all feel the same."

I nod, but I know that Tsuna, as well as me, we both know that it's not exactly the same. They lose me, only me, but I, I lose them.

They all.

.

.

.

.

**Hibari's POV**

What a very silent night. The wind isn't blowing. Heaviness befalls the air, and it feels hard just to take a breath. I wonder if it's has something to do with that Herbivore. Hn, too much that has happened since then. Can't this world 'getting' crowd more and more? Really, those herbivores bastard were pissing me off.

But somehow this world is even pissing me off more. Hn.

I walk with green grass beneath me, freezing in this dull yet threatening night–although they usually dancing along the wind. Cih, I really want to bite something to death. Yeah, for sure.

Footsteps coming. I turn to see who's coming. Ah, that Herbivore, she is running on my direction, with the dark black sky and freezing green grass as the background. She smiles but doesn't seems really happy. Poor herbivore.

"Hibari?" she asks as she see me standing, staring at the night portrait. I just give her my usual glare.

"Hn?"

"Ugghh, cold as ever.."

Silence befalls.

"What are you doing here, Herbivore?"

She gives me a surprised looks. "Don't bug out. Answer my question."

"Tck, if you hoping any answer from your talking mate, don't command all over!"

"Hn?"

She sighs. "I'm looking for my aniki. Did you see him?"

That baseball herbivore. "Maybe somewhere near this mansion."

"SERIOUSLY! I knew that already! Cih," she drops herself and sits on the grass. "What are you doing here, Hibari?"

"None of your business, herbivore."

"Lamenting?"

_Sort of_. "Hn, I said none of your business."

"A yes, then."

Silence–again–befalls.

But with voiceless thought, I secretly wishing for her not to go.

For one of my family not to go.

.

.

.

**Teto's POV**

I'm still sitting on the grass, fully aware of this odd night–or sort of. I do feel a strange atmosphere hanging above. Geez, Hibari is intimidating enough without this creepy feeling. I feel like very tiny sitting here.

"Why are you still here, Herbivore?"

I snort. "Why are you still here, Mr. Carnivore?"

Silence.

"Hei, Hibari," I speak to break this uneasy situation. No answer, so I just continue. "How do you think.. that another world will be?"

"Hn?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"What so important?"

I sigh. _PLEASE LET ME SWALLOW HIM!_

"It would probably filled with herbivore everywhere," he said after a brief silence.

I chough.

"You are noisy, Herbivore."

I grimace. This bastard...

"But I don't think you'll get beaten up. Or at least try. You bear the name of your stupid baseball-man brother's and your idiotic hot-blooded lover's family name," he said. I almost got choked as he said that and my eyes wide open. That's when he says even an incredibly much more shocking line,

"And us all. Vongola, eh? Not bad, actually."

Okay, I flinch and definitely choke, my eyeballs almost got out.

_DID A HIBARI –HIBARI KYOYA– JUST SAID THAT HE IS ONE OF VONGOLA FAMILY MEMBERS AND HE GIVE HIS TRUST TO VONGOLA?_

Whoa, whoa, easy man. Is something wrong?

Hibari does loyal to Vongola, but no -no way that he would say that except to himself! And that just actually happened in front of my eyes and I heard it with my own ears! What a crazy day today!

I cough repeatedly as I hardly maintain at regaining my appeasement. Still, I'm having a hard time just to take a single breath. Hibari seems not bothered by my.. excessive reaction.

"Uh, Hibari?" I finally manage to say something.

"Hn?"

I don't know what to say. "Err, okay, nothing."

Again -for a quite countless time- silence befalls.

"Oops, I think it's gonna rain," he suddenly says. I lift an eyebrow.

"What?"

Hibari look up to the dark night sky. Not so cloudy today, so we can see the stars shining shyly.  
And I swear that I just see a very tiny line of smile from his lips.

Followed by a drop of crystal tear.

.  
.

I push the wood door in front of me opens, and I step into the room inside.  
It's large sized with combination between Japanese-Italian style. All windows there are high and large, the floor is made of marble, but all decorations are Japanese-styled. There are several sakura tree bonsais -very beautiful-, a working table that set quite neat, but that won't be the main spot of this room.

What-so-unique is a large -very large- red and peach sofa, so large that you can take it as a bed. Well, that's exactly true, because there's no bed here, and this sofa was used to sleep as well as common activity. There's another sofa, but in normal size, in front of the TV.

Very typical of Gokudera.

He's a bit work-aholic, so he likes sleeping on a sofa better than on a bed. That's why he orders that unique sofa -he named it GS- in case that he falls asleep when he's doing his work. Very practical. Honestly, I already fell in love with this unique sofa, but he forbids anyone who wants to follow his way. And among all guardians, he is the only one who has his private room the same as working room.

Indeed, this is a very cozy room.

But he isn't here yet, so no one is here since I entered.

I decide to look for his books collection. Hmm, there are way too much books in his bookshelf. Almost all about mechanics and machinary, physics and sort. Some of them are literature books -such as Shakespeare's, Sir Walter's, etc-, mysteries–Sir Arthur Conan D., Agatha–, and, of course, music sheets; Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven, Basch, and more. It is very fascinating to watch him remembering a complete full basic concepts as well as its application in the real life of a theory in just one night. And Gokudera can plays a whole-new song even when he hasn't ever listen or playing to that song before. He did it with just one or two practice with the music sheets.

He has talent on that. Indeed, Gokudera is amazing.

I move my hand along on 'literature' row. Waverly, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet–wow!–, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Ivanhoe... I nudge something, and powder spilled over me.

Jeez! What is this? I touch some of those that spilled me. Iron dust? I nod. Uhm, it's natural for Gokudera to have such thing. But he placed it a bit careless. Damn!

I walk toward a mirror to see how much powder had spilled on me. Uh oh! My face is all grey. Suck!  
I take a rag to clean my face. This is way harder than I've thought. I rub it hard but still, the powder seems love to be on my face. My face won't be clean.

GAAAH!

I try it again and again, with a little success. Much left. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and sigh hard. What a bad luck.

Suddenly, I feel something rounded around my waist, it pulls me back and its grip is getting tighter -in gentle way.

I open my eyes to see that Gokudera is putting his chin on my shoulder, his both hands around my waist -back-hugging me- and is closing his eyes densely. He is way taller than me, so he has to bent over me.  
I wait for several moment, but he doesn't even move an inch. "Hayato?" I try to break this silence. Not an uneasy one, but I can't deny that this is a heart-racing one.

He stand still.

"You're quite wet, you know. You better change, or you'll get cold," I stop, waiting for his reaction. Well, he is indeed wet and cool. I guess he was running under the rain this afternoon. Drops of water roll down his now-messy hair. From the mirror, I could see his peaceful face.

What a breath-taking and mind-blowing sight it is.

I reach out for his right cheek with my right palm. "Hayato," I say as I touch his skin. Very cool. I'm afraid he really going to catch a cold.

But he places one of his hand on mine instead of answering my call. His other hand still hugging me.  
"Hayato," I call out for him again. He finally murmuring something like 'hn' and he step aside. To be honestly honest, I wish to spent more time with that.

Yeah, I told you he's not someone that likes to spread-widely about our relationship. But the truth is, he's actually.. weird. Often arguing and fighting with me, but often treat me so gentle like that. I turn back to remind him to change his clothes, but I end up mind-blown.

Uh uh I know I am the one who told him to change, but still, seeing him like this... I don't know how to say it.

He is shirtless, showing his well-structured body, and successfully making me speechless. Yeah, uhm, he is indeed looks really hot.

He throws the wet clothes just in to the basket near him, takes another shirt, and wears it unbuttoned. He then sits on the sofa -which is placed in front of the TV- and starts to read a book.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. I slapped from my imaginations.

"Eh, me? No, just..," I shrug. I often come here, though. Sometimes just to see him playing the piano, if he is in mood.

He gestures his hand for me to come over without let his eyes leave the book. But I haven't realise it yet so I just standing there, wondering what is he mean?

He lifts his head and stares me. "Here, come on," he finally says.

I do as he said and sit right next to him. He wraps his left hand around my shoulder as I sit, gives me a peck on my head and leans his head on mine. I can feel the breeze of his breath on my neck. It's tickle.  
He continue to read and brief silence befalls.

"Why were you running in the rain?" I ask.

"Hm? How'd you know I was running in the rain?"

"Ch, easy to guess."

He lowers his head nearer to my neck. "I was looking for you. I really thought you're already gone and I was late. Jyuudaime asked me to visit a Vongola branch, so I was so terrified when I couldn't found you after I got back to the headquarter," explained him. "Thank god, you're still here, safe and sound" he stops. "Ng? So you still wearing this? Just put it off," he mumbles as he holds silver necklace with red ruby I'm wearing. He quickly puts it off from me and says, "it's annoying."

I'm speechless. He gave me that three years ago, and that's my first gift from him. I keep it, because there carved HT initial on the red ruby. For Hayato and Teto.

Now I'm extremely offended hearing him as that's just.. a silly memory.

"What the he -," I couldn't finish my line because the next thing what I know, he already kissing my neck.

Then he pauses and breath in on my spine deeply, saying, "keke, smell sweet as always."

"What?"

"You."

"Hee?" I can feel my face is getting hotter. "Don't flirt with me," I say as I give him a soft pat on his cheek. He chuckles, amused. "Hei, Hayato, what do you think will happen if I really go to another world? Will I be alright, without you all? I.. I..," I stop, don't find any fitting words to describe how I feel. Trully, I am afraid, scared, frightened. So, I can't pretend to be all-things-will-be-okay at this point.

And like I'm afraid of losing Vongola, I'm also afraid of losing him.

He quiet. Leaving his gaze from the pages of the book and slowly turns to face me. My heart stabbed when I see his face. His expression is in great pain.

"Teto," he reaches for my cheek and gives it gentle strokes on it. And without any clue, he gently -very gently- presses his lips against mine. Though I am surprised, I quite still, feeling his warm hand holding my upside neck, near my ears. I think he fully notices it, because I can feel he's pressing after he smiled and chuckled. Then he pulls himself away from me and stares me, smiling mischievously.

"Hee~ what a surprise," he chuckles. I'm fully aware that I'm blushing right now, but I just shrug.

Gokudera stands and walks toward the GS -that sofa. "Come," he says. "I want to show you something amazing."

I nod as I follow him. "Please take a seat and enjoy~"

He lifts something that looks like a remote control -or sort. He pushes a button on it and as I sit, this room is shaking, more and more. I stare him for explanation, but he just grins. And before I realise it, the roof above shifted opens slowly, making the vibration more tremendous.

And reveals the night sky.

Starlight spread all over the black rug above. They twinkle and flicker, as like they want to drag me with them, dancing over the dark, amusing whoever stare at us. I blink.

"You... wait, wait! You did that to your roof?!"

He grins. "Yeah, cool right? I do it all by myself."

I rise both my eyebrows, can't believe what I just heard. He slammed himself onto GS and lies down there, smiling widely, enjoying the sight.

"Just take it as a gift from me. Night sight is always.. breath-taking and mind blowing."

I agree. I continue to stare the sky, my eyes feel like can't even move an inch. I lean on the GS. Breath-taking and mind blowing? I just thought about him exactly like that several minutes ago. So the breath-taking and mind blowing thing is actually him. And yeah, this is…, what a scenery, best night sight ever.

Thanks to Gokudera.

.

.

**Gokudera's POV**

Drrt. Drrrt.

Something is vibrating..

I slowly open my eyes. Feels heavy. So that vibration was actually coming from my self-modified watch.

Uh, what time is it now? I rub my eyes and stir my view around.

Damn! I almost fall off from my sofa.

Next to me, lies Teto, her face is so peaceful, few strands of her hair hanging down to her face. Huh, so we both fell asleep while we were watching the night sky. And yeah, my roof is still opens, revealing the soon-breaking dawn.

Something hits my head as I realise why I set the alarm in my watch for this time. It's gotta be that!  
I turn myself to Teto, gently stroke her cheek. She just shakes her head unconsciously in her sleep, and back to quiet.

"Hey, Teto," I try to call her -wishpering, not wanting to freak her out. Okay, that was too excessive. "Teto, come on."

"Uh," she finally gives an indication that she's already quite conscious. "What...?"

"Oh, come on! Wake up! You said that you want to see this, so you got to see it now! Or you'll regret it."

She rubs her eyes, still not fully aware of her surrounding. Her face is still sleepy. "Huh? What? Why're you here Hayato? I remember that I was watching the stars.. and..," she stops, thinking. "Oh yeah, I guess I fell asleep here.. So-sorry, Hayato, didn't mean to..," she gets stutter as soon as she said that. I feel my brain got tickle somewhere.

"Forget it! Now, look at the sky!" I quickly say, prevent her from seeing me blushing.

And I see her gasping over the sight.

Above, outsreched tinges of blazing red and orange, adorned by stroking light of yellow and soft white. White-yellow fireball with orange edge stands as the center, emitting its beauty of nature, mesmerizing everyone who stare it.

Omega.

Far from this headquarter, there's a sea, and you can see it from my room -that is on the sixth floor. And the combination between the sunrise and that see reveals an outstanding sight, the omega.

"Wh- why..," Teto still mesmerized by the sight. "Why did you show me this? I mean.. You've never.. before.."

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know why I am doing this." Silent again. "Well, what's the deal if I've ever showed this to you before?"

She turns to face me and smiles warmly -heart-melting me- as she chuckles and says, "I could visit your room more often."

"Hmm? My room has the most strategic place among all rooms in our headquarter, indeed. But visiting me because you want to see this? I'm glad I didn't show you any of these," I snort. She laughs.

"No.. I do want to see you playing the piano. You're amazing!"

"Yeah, and seeing my skill too."

She laughs harder. "So what? Do you wish me to say 'You are the one who I wanna see'? Jeez, hahaha..," she's laughing happily, while I'm sullen. But seeing her happy without any burden in her face, gives me certain warmness through my heart. Hurt to remember that she'll leaves us soon... into nowhere.. I shake my head, throw those thoughts off. No, don't ruin this moment.

"Let's go have breakfast with the others! I'm now fired up!" she claims and stands. I walk toward the door and lean against the wall right next to it, starring her. "What? Come on!"

"No.. but I prefer to bath first before attend the breakfast," I say as I shrug. She slaps her forehead.

"Oh God! I totally forgot! Well then, see you at the dining room, Hayato!" she walks to the door, opens it and steps one of her foot out. But then she stops and turns to me, give me a peck on my lips and grins.

"What a good day!" with that she walks out.

I sigh.

A tinge of smile appear on my face. Yeah, what a good day, I hope. Several second after that, I hear someone groaning and bam! Falls. I can hear a table struck the floor and a vase is broken. I know the voice.

It's Teto.

I rush outside and I see her laying on the floor, face in so much pain. I call for her, no response. Her breath deepen and getting slower, so I check her heartbeat.

It's nearly gone.  
.

.

.

.

.  
**Teto's POV**

Hrrmmnnng.

Machine's voice.

Tiit tit tiiiit tit tit tiiit.

Computer's voice.

Srakk. Tap tap tap.

Sounds of footsteps.

Thung thunngg.

What is it? Knocked glass? I guess so.

I open my eyes.

My surrounding show that I'm in a laboratory, full of cables and electronical stuffs. I easily recognize some of them -as I often saw the like of those stuffs organized by Gokudera. The rest, I've only ever seen them several times before, in Irie's laboratory.

Eh? So, the conclusion is, this is Irie's laboratory. Again. Looks quite different, though.

I try to get up, but as I place my hand to support, great pain spread all over my body, my head struck and heavy, my breathes race. I give in, close my eyes and hardly try to manage myself.

"So you're awake, Teto-chan~. Feel better?" a voice said. I take a peek to see who's talking with this familiar voice. "Hee~? Need something?" a white haired man stands several inches away from me, staring and smiling at me with sort of worrying gaze. He wears all-white suit.

"E-eh, Byacchan?" I said, stammering. It's even hard for me to say a word. "Why are you here?"

"Eeeh? Why, you don't like it? You're mean, Teto-chaan~," he says, puffing up his cheeks. He KNOCK the air with his index finger, and shockingly, there're loud 'thuunng' echoing from the air. I barely notice that he is leaning on something invincible.

"Eerr, Byacchan.. I'm not sure, but..," I hesitantly ask him. "What are you.. leaning on..?"

"Huh? Heee, it's a glass, Teto-chan. Glass capsule." I flinch from my spot and turn around.

It is indeed a glass capsule. And I am in it.

My head got dizzy, and my footing went unsteady so I fall on my knees.

"Calm down, Teto-chan! Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I lie. "Why.. why am I here.. in a glass tube?" creepy frightening feeling starts to crawl up to my head.

He smiles bitterly. "You collapsed, remember? Gokudera brought you here, and Irie asked me to check you up."

I keep quiet, waiting for his explanation.

"I'm sorry, but.. we have to move you today, right now."

Long uneasy silence fills the air. I try to proceed what I just heard in my head. What..? My breath got faster as I realise it -no, as my head start to accept what I just heard.

"No.. Byacchan, were you joking? But.. but you said that.. I have to go in the day after tomorrow.. right?"

He sits on the floor, puts his head and shoulder on the glass. "It should be so. Unfortunately, your body can't tolerates the difference anymore. You stay here longer, and you'll..," he shakes his head. "I.. I can't imagine that, Teto-chan. Although I'm not one of you Vongolas, I.. we're still friends. And I have to agree with Tsuna."

I hug my knees, trembling and quivering. Why... why it has to be me? Why, God? Can't you give me more times? Although it'll just make it harder to say goodbye, I'm not thoroughly ready yet. And won't.

But it's my time. It's already the time.

Drops if tears start to run down my cheeks and fall off. I cry in emptiness, like I'm already all alone.

"Continue to live, Teto-chan. Keep what they've saved -your life. I realise the biggest burden is on your shoulders, but believe me, no one here want that," Byakuran try to comfort me. I shake my head.

"Will you let me get out from this thing, please? I want to see the others first."

"No, I can't. This was made to... take care of your body. To make you able to stay a little longer, in case that the teleportation machine isn't fully ready yet. Maybe it'll takes an hour more."

An hour more, eh? So that's the time left for Poor Teto in this world. Not more than an hour. "But.. will you please bring everyone here? Please, Byacchan. I- I don't know what to do! I can't stand this loneliness, this emptiness! Please, please, Byacchan, bring everyone here. And stay with them," I kneel in front of him in despair, can't think of any better ideas. Well, if there's really one, though.

"The others is waiting, Teto-chan. Of course, I call them for you. Just wait, okay?" Byakuran stands and spin the handle.

"Wait, Byacchan!" I cry out. He turns over and smiles.

"What is it, Teto-chan?"

"U-uh..," I don't know why I stopped him. I guess I just don't wanna by alone here, even just for awhile. "Will you… uh, stay here, accompany me? You can call them or tell someone to bring them here," I said, hesitated. He lifts an eyebrow, confused. "I don't know. I think… I think I don't wanna leave alone. Please…"

His smile back as he understands and nods. "Okay, Teto-chan~, I'll bring marshmallow. Just a minute, and I'll be back."

I nod weakly. And Byakuran left the room.

.

.

.

"Ha! Check mate!"

"Maa.. I guess I need more training, right? You always better in shogi than me, Gokudera."

Gokudera snorts. "Of course. I'm the Right-hand Man. Strategies is my speciality."

"Really? I think Hibari is good either with this stuff," said Yamamoto, raking his hair.

"Heh. Like I care!"

In the corner, Hibari– who's having a tea– cleared his throat as a reaction. Gokudera clucked and Yamamoto laughs. Tsuna, who's leaning on the glass capsule right next to Byakuran, chuckles and smiles.

So do I smile watching this. Ah, this sight, I always love this. The usual sight of them relaxing, even Hibari that's very rare gathering with us is here. Ha! Who knows for how many times again I can watch this.

It could be the possibility that I won't meet them again.

I relax my back on the capsule wall, watch everything that's happening here. Hee, it will be so much fun to stay like this. Yeah.

But, bang! My head got hit with something, and I struck the floor. Pain again ache trough all over my body as I groan. This is happening again. This cursed pain, that makes me have to be separated with my family.

Tsuna sees me and panicly calling my name. I think I heard the other come closer, but I can't see who are they because I close my eyes, as like that can wash my pain. It's no use.

"Shou-chan! Get the machine ready. Teto-chan can't bear it any longer!" I heard Byakuran rushes in hurry, perhaps on Irie's way. So this time has finally arrives, eh? I thought I'll be freaking out when it comes, but no, I don't feel that way now. I think I can accept it, finally. It still hurt to imagine it, but oh, I will do it, in the end. In the end it will happen, right?

Someone lifts me and puts me on a.. I don't know what. When I open my eyes, I see Takeshi-nii, tears run down his cheeks, his face is a mess. I can't describe it.

"Aniki," I call for him. He tries his best to smile like always. But he can't, what's shown on his face is just sort of despair and misery, derperate. I've never seen him like this before, not even once. Not far from here, I hear Gokudera is shouting about.. this. I can't hear that quite clearly, but more or less I could understand.

"Just let it be, Hayato," I say. He turns over me then looks up, closing his eyes, covering his face with his hand. He walks toward us–me and Takeshi-nii– and sits on the floor. He doesn't say any words.

"So, I was looking for you last night, Teto, but you weren't in your room. Where were you?" Takeshi-nii asks me as he strokes my forehead. I smile back to him, and a tiny tinge of red seems to appear on my face.

"Hee? Really? Why don't you ask that man over there?" I gesture my head to Gokudera who is sitting quietly. He seems not affected by what I've just said.

"Gokudera? So, you know? Where?" Gokudera throws his face.

"None of your business. That would be our own."

Stupid Gokudera, _our_ own, not _her_ own! Oh, well, even if Aniki realise that I don't demur. That if he smart enough to figure that out.

"'Our' own, Gokudera?" he winces, as to link a puzzle up. "Ah well, so you were with her then! Oh, I see. So, what did you guys do? Watching a movie?"

"Night sight," I correct him.

"Night sight, eh? Rarely heard, these days… oh, but you weren't in your room to this morning, Teto. And weren't in Irie's laboratory. My feet really hurt for ran trough the headquarter! And– AH!" Yamamoto yell, narrowed his eyes right when the both of us–I and Gokudera– throw our face from him. Aniki turns to Gokudera, pissed. "Ah! Ah, so that's what happen! Ah, what is it actually? Was– AH! Forget it!" he snorts. "Well, Teto, I'm pissed to know that while I was running until my legs hurt, you were enjoying the night sight with this man."

"Tch," I hear Gokudera clucks. I chuckle to hear them. Haha, this is quite amusing before my endless loneliness.

Byakuran rushes back and says, "come on, get away, you two! Irie has to work now."

They reluctantly get up and walk away. I close my eyes, hoping once again that this is just a dream. This is not, I tell myself, trying to strengthen myself.

I hear the machine turned on. Ah, it's starting. I close my eyes. I can't bear to see them all and say goodbye. I want to rush back to them, but I can't even move my finger in the slightest movement.

Ah, just let it be.

"I'll move her now, with Byakuran-san's help to navigate the destination," Irie said. But my heart starts to struggle. No, no, no, I'd rather die!

Just accept it.

_No!_

You have to do it, in the end.

_But no!_

"Here we go."

_NO!_

"Continue to live, Teto."

That's the Boss. Ah..

And I feel all my burdens washed away.

.

.

**.**

**Nyaaa~ there it is, minna-san! I hope it's not disappointing…. If you all think so, I will be very extremely happy**** That's my top goal! So, please let me know your opinion, so I can do better for my next story**** Even though I'm looking for reviews, that's not my priority.**

**I write so that everyone who read it could enjoy it. And when they do..**

_**Itulah kebahagiaanku**_**, that's my happiness.**

**Thank you very much for reading! #bow 90 degrees#**


	4. Epilogue - the rising omega

**Nyaaaa~ Minna-san, sorry if the update takes to long. My final semester exam is finally over so I can update this story! I hope you like the epilog.**

**OOC (maybe), typos**

**I will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ever. It always belong to Amano Akira.**

**(though I often wish to have the characters.. especially Takeshi and Hayato :D)**

**Anyway, please enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

The wind is blowing smoothly, touching my skin with such gentleness. The breeze is lulling, makes everyone who enjoying this moment sleepy. And perhaps fast asleep.

I stare the sky at the balcony. I really love to watch it change quickly over the time. When it's sunny, the clouds are white, and the skylarks flying freely, dancing along with the rumble of vehicles as the music. When it gets stormy, the dark clouds come, call the storm and it starts raining heavily, as well as the echoing thunder over here and there. When the storm is over, mist and fog will hang on the air for awhile, as to cover the sky, and the sun will smiles again. And it all start again and again, so on. I love how they work together to adorn the huge blue sky, make it colourful, make it un-plain, create a synchronize harmony. Fascinating, mesmerizing, overwhelming.

I watch them carefully from the ground, meanwhile they act on the sky. And that is quite distance. Far, much far away that I can't reach them, despite how far I reach my hand out for them.

Although I used to watch them in a very amazingly short distance.

The harmony that I miss so much.

It's been three months since I bumped into this world, right exactly at this day. This world is not so-bad at all, almost all things here are the same as the world I've once there. But here, no one can uses animal boxes, travels around every different world, and so with shooting something with their palms.

Much of them are kind and pleasant, but there's no one who is as warm as my 'former' family. Even when they accept me warmly, I can't get this lonely feeling off. I've always tried, unsuccessfully.

First of all, you must be wondering, how could I got here without attracted any attention from many people? A girl bumped out of nowhere in the middle of the noon, and she doesn't have any relatives here, she doesn't even know _anything_ about this place–this world.

The answer is; there's actually a place which is accepting the likes of me in this world.

Yeah, I'm not the only one here.

It's not that we are all came from the same world. No, we all came from totally different worlds. But our fates are similar; we didn't want this. Although some of us eventually could accept this, the feeling of being stranger is still there.

I've got several friends here that share the same fate and feeling, yet I feel so.. remoted. I'm not a loner yet I'm lonely. I'm not a quiet person yet this world felt so quiet. No more out-loud shout from Ryohei. No more horror 'kufufufu' and smile-of-terror from Mukuro. No more comforting lines from Chrome–Nagi. No more cold 'hn' and intimidating glare and aura from Hibari. No more enthusiasm from my adorable Lambo. No more stupid fights with Hayato. No more warm and heart-melting smile from Takeshi-nii. No more sometimes-wise words from Tsuna. His warm feeling toward everyone.

Just exactly when I feel I can't bear this all, the Boss' words before I teleported always strengthen me up. Continue to live. If not for his words, I don't think I could last this long, not even for Aniki's painful face and Hayato's worry. Those words from back then give me strength–somehow they are very deep, like they aren't just words. Like all feelings from Vongola are written there. That's Tsuna, his ability to give every single feelings toward someone by words, he's rock.

That's my boss.

I sigh. These thoughts kind of torment me that I wonder I'm still... not driven crazy by them. I feel peaceful instead of 'messy' yet the emptiness stubbornly still hanging there, deep inside. I let a whisper slips my lips as my prayer to the God.

_Please, God, just if You let me see them once again, just once..._

.

.

.

"Teto-chan, what are you doing, wandering around like a loner?" a voice breaks my thought so I turn my body to see who's coming. Oh, it's Meredy, a 22 years old girl–or woman? Sort of–that's one of the seniors in this place, just a year older than me. She came from another world too just right a month before me, and became the ninth member here -with me as the tenth and the latest. Tenth, eh? That reminds so much of my family. Tenth generation.

And Tsuna the Decimo.

Decimo… that told as the only generation whose resemble the first most. The Primo. What is his name again… Giotto? Ah, right. Giotto and his Right-hand Man G., were the former of Vongola. Like Tsuna and Hayato. Haaah, finally I can understand why that Primo loved his family so much.

"Teto-chan?"

"Eh, sorry.."

"You are spacing out again."

I shake my head. "No.. Yeah, I'm sorry ehehe.. I really am a newcomer right?"

Meredy chuckles. "I'm not so different. Come on, snack is ready. It's everyone favourite; snack time!"

I help myself onto my feet. "Oh, I didn't realise it's already four p.m.! Yep! Afternoon snacks and tea."

We walk down the stairs and join the others. Tea.. Hibari's favourite. Haha, why my does memory always recalls for them in everything that occurred here? That's suck.

.

.

.

Our place is near the beach, so I walk along the white sand to enjoy the twilight. Meredy comes with me, we walk in silence. Far away in the west across the sea, the sun starts to move down the sea, as like it wants to sink into it.

"Teto-chan, what is that again, your family name?"

"Me? Yamamoto," I said. _Gokudera wanna be_, I mischievously think. A tinge of smile formed on my lips. Ha! That would be cool if I spit it in the headquarter using microphone. I bet Hayato will rush over me and shout 'baka, you idiot!' and all words that he could say with combination between annoyance and–of course–embarrassment. He has that kind of tsundere type. In the end, he will challange me to fight and I will definitely accept it. In this matter, I'm no different with Hibari. And if I and Hayato break some stuffs, Boss will be angry and give us fast lecture. But then he'll laugh and ask as to join him drink coffee.

"No, not that! I mean, what.. uh, that mafia family you are in?" Meredy asks. Oh.

"Oh, sorry. Do you mean Vongola?"

"Ah, right. You know.. I think I've ever read that name before. Several days after my arrival..," she shakes her head. "I can't remember."

I lift my eyebrows. "What? Seriously? In this world?"

She nods in hesitation. "I'm not sure, but.. it seems to be printed in a book.. sort of reading.."

"He? That's weird," I say. But my heartbeat is getting faster if hope. Stupid me, rising my hope for something that the possibility of it happening is less than 0,00001%. The same possibility of Lambo defeating Hibari. Ha!

"Ah! I remember! Miss. Shaddy has ever told me something about it," Meredy suddenly shout. Miss. Shaddy is our landlord. She is the owner of that place. Very kind and wise. "She told me that in this world, there are some stories that tell about the other worlds–without knowing that that other worlds are actually really exist. Maybe that one I've read at a glance contain the story of your world. We don't know right?"

I nod slowly in acknowledgement. It could be. And if it is, I'll be really happy to read it.

"I can take you to the bookstore if you want. We can look for it. By the way, I've to get back. It's my shift today for cleaning. See ya!" she rushes back at the house as she waves her hand over me. I stare her in thankful face, for her to be so kind and full of understanding toward me.

I slowly turn back to the sinking sun. My surrounding looks really peaceful; no crowds, no such noisy voice, all I could here is the sounds of swashing wave of the sea. I'm just standing there, glaring toward the sun. I'm waiting for the sunset now.

Especially the omega.

Since that day when Gokudera Hayato showed me the sunrise omega, I became addicted to it. It's like when I see it I could feel Hayato's feeling toward me. I snort. I am indeed a greedy silly girl. I always thirsty for loves from everyone, I always want to feel them, I always want to be with them. All what I care is how exsiccate I am to bear such burden. If I'm really aware that we all loving and care each other, I should have accept this –because stay there will just bring more misery to everyone.

I sigh. I really wanna know how are they doing right now. Are they alright? Is Lambo and Aniki –the most struggling one– will be just fine.

_Am I will be just fine?_

I let my gaze flies trough across the sea. The omega isn't coming yet. I close my eyes, repeating my prayer from back then. From the first day since I arrived in this world.

_If only I could just see them once more…_

"Get addicted to omega, eh?"

I nod –but soon paralysed. Eh? Did someone just… My heart race faster. This voice.. don't tell me..

_Don't rise your hope up for something impossible, Teto._

But it's not impossible..

_It is.._

Before I could react –it all happen in less than one second, or maybe it's just my dendron and axon that got messed up– a gentle force pull me back on my waist into an embrace and turn me over.

A deep kiss lands on my lips.

Though I haven't opened my eyes, I know who is this. I willingly keep my eyes closed densely as I am afraid that this is just a dream –a dream that feels so real. I could feel his hairs touching my face. I kind of hearing footsteps coming closer but this man seems not really care about it.

"Ehm, I really hope you don't monopolise her for your own. Get your mouth away from her right now, will you?"

I got a heart attack.

It can't be..

As this man lets me go, I open my eyes in amazement. Wow, it's really him. With his tuxedo ad red shirt, clear eyes and silver hair –ponytailed. It is Gokudera Hayato who is standing in front of me, his hand still around my waist.

"And hand off too," said that voice again. I turn to see who is that and I almost scream and cry out of happiness, but I end up stunned instead of those.

"A.. Aniki..?" I let out a word that come out as a whisper. It's really him. His quite-messy spike black hair, deep brown eyes.. and my favourite, his smile. Bright and warm.

Am I really not dreaming?

"Yo, Teto! How're th–," he couldn't finish his line because I rush over and bump over him. I cry like a baby who's just got her mummy back after a year hasn't met.

"Aniki! You come! Oh, how did you guys come here? How–oh my God! I miss you so much that is drives me crazy."

Takeshi-nii–who's chocked– laugh hardly. "A-ahaha, ye-yeah, that is.. ouch! Te-teto.. please.."

I let go of him. "Sorry, Aniki." But Takeshi-nii just smiles as brightly as ever –though I know that behind that smile lie pain, grief and sorrow. He pats and strokes my head.

"No problem, Teto. I'm glad to see you again."

"Cih! You were interrupting," Hayato walks closer to us. My cheeks feel warm.

"You said such a disgusting thing back then, Aniki!"

Takeshi-nii shrugs. "Just telling the truth. This man seems to turn all obedient when it comes to you. See? He let you go immediately–,"

"Aniki!"

"Yakyuu Baka!"

"Ahahaha. Okay okay. Peace," Aniki grins widely. Geez, Aniki is actually quiet cruel behind his pleasant and warmness.

"Anyway.. is it just you two?"

"No. There are four of us."

"Oh," I try my best to hide my disappointment for hearing four instead of eight. But nevermind. That's not the main spot. "Anyway, how did you– AH!"

Several feet behind Takeshi-nii, Lambo is walking toward us. He keeps his usual expression –all mighty and calm. Wide smile formed on his lips.

"Lambo!" I shout out loud and immediately rush to him. I hug him tightly like I always did.

"Ahou-onna, we meet again finally. I'm sorry I don't bring any sweets for you."

"Ah~ that is very sweet of you~ you don't have to do that! It is actually my job to prepare that for you, Lambo~! Oh my God! You are sooo adorable like ever!" Lambo is seven years younger from me and even though he's already fifteen–and mostly girls will call him hot– he looks so cute and adorable for me.

"Ahaha, you're so kind as ever! Have you meet Vongola, anyway?" he asks. Vongola means Tsuna, if Lambo is the one who saiy it. Eh? The Boss came here too?

"Tsuna? Boss? Where?" Boss..

"Err.. I'm actually not far behind you, if you notice," a voice comes from behind me. I turn to see Tsuna is standing and smiling to me. "How are you, Teto?"

I turn speechless to see him. It's his deep eyes again.. that I miss so much. "I.. I'm fine, Boss. And better because you all came."

"That's great. We all miss you so much. And you got many regards from our friends, especially Chrome, Mukuro-san, Byakuran, Irie, Bianchi.. and much. Haha, sorry. Leave it with all people in the headquarter."

I nod weakly. I'm trembling now. These four is coming here just to meet me. Oh.. I can't tell them how much I mess them, how much sorrow has came for me since I was moved. That I can't.. just can't.. without them..

"Boss, I'm sorry," I say that as I kneel in front of Tsuna. I don't now why I'm doing this but I just feel like I want to. Showing my loyalty like how Hayato used to, doesn't seems really bad.

"Eeh? Why are you kneeling? Get up, Teto. Err, Yamamoto, are you mind helping?"

"Hahaha, come on, Teto. Stand up. Your beloved Boss has said so."

I slowly rise on my feet –with Takeshi-nii's help, because I was trembling on my feet. "By the way, how did you guys manage to get here? You 're not…," a horrible thought crawls up to my mind. I hope they didn't.. get the same fate like me.

But the damn very-tiny-bit-part of my heart secretly rise up a hope._ Blast it!_

They look thoughtful. Tsuna is the one who answer. "Byakuran and Irie helped us to get here. But because Byakuran's power is limited, he just can teleported four people. His power is also keep our body from any damage cause by the spatial and time matter. It can't last long, though."

Silence befall. My heart ache as I heard the last sentence. So this reunion won't last long. Temporary.

"How long?" actually I'm afraid to ask that. But I think it's better to know the truth first although it is thoroughly bitter.

"About an hour," Aniki said dimly with a forcing smile on his face.

I close my eyes.

I want to shout. This is unfair! Totally unfair! Why, why why?

But then I remember my prayer. If only I could just see them once again. God is kindly gives me the chance. I can't ask more. It is actually quite fair.

I turn to face them all.

"An hour, right? Please, will you all help me, to turn this one hour into the most beautiful time in my life ever?" I shed a tear, that followed by another and another. I force a smile on my face.

"Yep! I agree! Let's do it!" Lambo yell enthusiastically, trying to look happy.

"Don't worry, Teto. Just gather together is actually fun already. Let's do something so it will be more..," I hear Hayato mumbles that. I smile. He is so sweet with his a-bit-tsundere type.

"Yeah, Teto. Leave it to us," Tsuna says.

"Just trust us. You won't imagine what will you get today. And you won't regret it. Believe us," Takeshi-nii convinces me. I smile in tears to them. I nod.

And yeah. I believe them.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

**There it is, Minna-san! Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you like it! Please let me know if you have any complaints or suggestions! I really appreciate it. I'll be so happy if you do. But again, what really mean to me is your enjoyment. Massive thank you for all you readers –silent or not.**

**Again, much, much thank you. Please wait for my next story.**

**#bow 90 degrees#**


End file.
